Fireflies
by Rosethethief
Summary: Duncan has been developing some serious doubts over his newfound relationship with Scott... Growing quite annoyed with his boyfriend's bad habits, and severe commitment issues. However, despite all of the obstacles in their way, can they still make this relationship between the two of them work? Is their spark still there, or did it go out long ago? Rated T for profanity/drinking.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or the characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff.**

**Anyway, like I said, the winning couple of my poll on my profile would get a fic written for them, and Duncott was the winner. :P I was going to wait until November, but I decided to do it a day earlier, just cause. But, Duncott has actually become one of my favorite ships as of recently, so yeah, this is my first fic dedicated to them. And also, my first slash fic, in general. So please, go easy on me, Ok?**

**Another thing, Scott's OOCness in this was done on purpose, because the guy's drunk, so obviously he isn't going to think/say stuff as clearly. Just applying logic and common sense. :P Duncan also might be a tad OOC, but I just blame myself for not writing with him as often. Practice makes perfect, after all. But yeah, I wouldn't say that this is my best fic... But then again, that's probably just me overreacting as usual, LOL.**

**My apologies also on the delay for updating _Three's A Crowd... _I had just been going through some serious writers' block lately, so it wasn't a lot of fun. :P But I'm pretty sure I should have it updated by next month, hopefully.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fireflies<strong>

**(Duncan's POV)**

I tapped my fingers impatiently as I was sitting alone in my house, resting in my blue armchair with a scowl on my face. Just, where the hell was he?! It was a few minutes past midnight, and he still wasn't even here yet! I swear to God, sometimes I don't even think he takes this relationship _seriously!_ I mean, here I am making sacrifices for us, and he can't even be bothered to show up on time! Ugh, I _still_ can't believe I'm actually doing this…

Basically, a few months back, I "came out of the closet" to my parents, and needless to say, they were a little weirded/grossed out. But mostly my dad, because you know, he can't _stand_ me most of the time, which was one of the reasons I moved the _hell_ out of there. Yes, most of you are probably shocked: a juvenile delinquent like myself, who's _never_ had a job in his life, actually has _manned up_ and gotten a sense of responsibility. Sure, I still steal shit whenever I feel like it, but now that I've been making plenty of money from fixing up old cars at my grandfather's garage, there isn't a whole lot of need… So, yeah. I've become a little uptight over this, so what?! Wanna make something of it, you bunch of dweebs?! At least I'm not one of the sickos _reading_ this fic!

But it isn't just me living here, oh _hell_ no… There's also my _damn_ boyfriend, who got a gun to his head after telling his "pappy" how he felt about me and him being together; the next thing I knew, the guy was practically _begging_ for me to take him in, because his dad had kicked him flat out on his ass, so I didn't really have a say in the matter either way. So basically, we've been living together ever since, but he still continues to _piss_ me off!

I just still continued to sort of sit there, fidgeting in my seat and clenching my fists. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, I hear a knocking at the door; I immediately get up with tensed up muscles, expecting what was to come.

I open up the front door, and there I see my boyfriend stumble to the ground helplessly, looking as drunken as ever; I held back my urges to scream and yell at him for being such a little pest, but help him up instead. However, he slaps my hands away, looking at me almost disgusted.

"Don't… Touch me! I don't need to be… Touched." he hiccuped a little bit after saying that, while I just continued to stare coldly into his eyes. Yup, he's drunk again. No surprise there, because I've gotten used to this _shit_ by now…

I keep on glaring at him, continuing to scowl. "Scott, where the _fuck_ were you?! You were supposed to be back here by eleven, and it's already past that!"

Scott just kept looking at me all funny, which made me want to just punch him in the face! However, after a few awkward pauses and slurring of words, he finally managed to say something back to me. "No… Wait, you're wrong, see?" He then proceeded to point at the clock hanging on the wall, while I just slapped my forehead and groaned. "It's still eleven, see? I wasn't ever… Late."

"No, Scott. It's 12:05." I corrected him, trying to keep my cool. "Your vision is just skewed from drinking all that alcohol, which by the way, I told you _not_ to do anymore!"

"So I had a couple of beers…" he stuttered, having a hard time keeping his footing in check. "So… What?"

"So, you went behind my back as _usual_ and just got yourself wasted! Really, I'm surprised you didn't get yourself into a wicked bad car accident on the way home!" I then looked out the window, only to realize in shock that my car wasn't even there. "Wait… Where the hell's my car?!"

"Silly, Dunky…" Scott replied, being as mellow as could be about the whole situation. "I didn't drive home… I walked…"

I felt my face practically tense up in rage over what he said, while my eye began twitching in disbelief for a bit. Eventually, I couldn't take anymore of this and just lashed out at him with all the feeling I still had left!

"You're meaning to tell me that you just _left_ my car, my really nice, _expensive_ looking car in the driveway of the bar? The one that I worked my _ass_ off for? Is that what you're meaning to tell me?!"

"Umm, yeah." he bluntly added, still looking quite confused. "I mean… Get this… The door wouldn't even open! Isn't that the funniest… Thing?" He began on laughing, but I clearly wasn't amused by all this bullcrap.

"Yeah, it's almost as funny as the car keys sticking out of your back pocket…" I say with some sarcasm, rolling my eyes before snatching them away from him. "Seriously, I can't ever rely on you for _anything! _Really, do you even care about this at all?! About _us?!_"

"Of course I do… Dunky…" Scott softly admitted, cuddling up close to me. "You're my prince… charming."

As sweet as that was in a cheesy, corny sort of way, I wasn't in the mood for it and just shoved him off of me, watching him just fall to his ass on the floor. "Yeah, being a total kiss up _isn't_ going to help you right now, Scott. Good effort, though…"

"No… Really…" he hiccuped some more, looking at me almost sincere. "There was this cute… Brunette girl. And I think she wanted to have sex with me… But I just ignored her, because… I was too busy looking at the ceiling fans… She even wrote her number on my arm… But those ceiling fans… Those lights… They were so pretty… Like fireflies… Like you and me together, I feel… Fireflies… In me…"

Honestly, as much as I still wanted to strangle him right now, that was probably one of the most _touching_ things I have ever heard… Even from a drunk like him.

I actually smiled at Scott a bit, and chuckled before helping him up. "Yeah, I know I'm not much of a sap or anything, but… That was actually one of the most _intelligent_ things I've heard you say all evening."

"Really?" he grinned, sharing my viewpoint, but still feeling a bit groggy. "You feel… The fireflies… In you, too?"

"Yeah, I really do, Scott. I actually _really_ do." I added, before pulling him in for a kiss. Sure, his lips tasted like alcohol, but I didn't care. Because it still felt _so_ good… And _sooo_ right.

Once we both broke away, I helped him towards the sofa and lied him down since he was still a little tipsy; I then took a woolen blanket that was hanging off the end of it, and draped it over Scott, getting him more comfortable.

"Thanks…" he yawned, stretching his arms. "So cozy and warm…"

I chuckled some more, before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Don't worry about the car, I'll deal with it tomorrow… You just get some sleep."

"Kay'…" he nodded, beginning to drift off in his sleep. "Night… Dunky."

"Heh, night, Scotty boy." I smirked at him one last time before switching off the lights.


End file.
